What if my heart just stopped?
by xpassmeby
Summary: Ethan and Sarah watched a movie on an adverage friday night but then they figure out it was more than a movie. This movie was based on their whole lives. What if overthinking from this one movie made someone make a tragic choice? Will their friends be able to help before it becomes too late?
1. Pure Blood

"You ready?" Sarah sang as she ran down the stairs. It was around nine so it was Jane's bed time. Tonight Sarah and I were going to watch some horror film about vampires. Honestly, I wasn't a big fan of horror movies but if it meant time with her, I'd take it. The movie we were going to watch was called "Pure Blood". Sounded like some chick drama.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I responded with. She plopped herself right down next to me. She smiled right before she turned on the movie. The movie was rated PG-13 and so I was allowed to watch it. I wasn't permitted to watch rated R movies yet. "Are you going to be okay?" Sarah asked. "I know how you don't like scary movies." I nodded and before I said anything, the movie started.

Right now Sarah and I were about half to midway through the movie. Here's what I thought it's about so far.

There was this girl named Jessica and she was this appallingly pitiless vampire. She bit all these people until she found this one and she actually fell in love with them. This guy's name was Samuel. Sam was just another geek. Soon enough Jessica bit Sam and vastly regretted it. Sam strongly disliked her ever since. Then one day he ran into these two girls named Eve and Betty. Eve and Betty were both nerds.

Since the time Sam got bitten he got much cooler because of being around Jessica more. Being around Eve and Betty didn't help but to bring him behind. He never really cared about that. After time the two girls helped him to bring Jess down. For about a year or two Jessica was stuck in an extensive lasting limbo for souls. Finally after time he was released. Then she came back for the one she loved.

She put Sam, along with Eve and Betty through a lot. Sam and Betty fought Jesse's gang of vampires' right before he bit Eve. Then Jess bit Eve so Sam would have to save her. Ever since Sam was a full vampire and Eve remained human. Game over for Sam. He cared so much about her and all his friends. He literally would do anything for them. Later on, Eve gets worried about Jess's return.

So far this movie seemed a lot like my life actually. I abruptly couldn't focus on the film anymore. Suddenly my thoughts were consumed with Jesse. I think Sarah could tell I was wondering off. At first it looked like she was ignoring it but then she asked "Ethan, are you okay?" I nodded and stared at the screen. I wasn't actually focused on the screen. What would happen when Jesse came back to White chapel? Would he want revenge on anyone? If so, who would he want it on? The thought made me shiver in fear. Sarah gave a quick glance over at me then looked back to the movie. I think she was starting to notice something was on my mind. Maybe not something, more like someone.

"Is this movie too scary for you?" Sarah asked. I gazed over at Sarah and I said "No, this movie is fine." I said not going further into detail. "Ethan, what's bugging you?" She asked. I couldn't lie to Sarah. I sighed than looked over towards her way and said "This movie…" She looked boggled. "But I thought you said-" "Sarah, doesn't this movie seem like our own lives?" I finished after cutting her off. She tapped here finger against her lips as she thought, but then she got a look like she understood what I meant. "Jesse, Benny, Erica, Rory, me, and you." She said breathless. I nodded.

"This movie, it's exactly like our lives." She said just repeating what I had stated earlier. I had this feeling I might have frightened her. Right now in the movie Jessica bit Eve, again. What if that happened to me? Sarah must have been able to read my mind or something because she assured me that nothing would come to pass me. I was just being paranoid. Yes, that's what it was. I tried turning all my attention back to television but Sarah nor myself could finish watching this horrid movie.

Without trying to, Sarah accidently lays here hand right over mine. With contact I go right into a vision. It was dark. There was lots of fog around. I looked around and I seemed like I was alone in an alley. Well, I wasn't alone for too long. This dark figure came closer and closer. I couldn't make out who it was at first but then I realized it was Jesse. He had this horrific smile on his sinned face. I was terrified. My legs were trembling. He kept coming closer. I tried running away but for some reason my legs were far too weak. As I laied there helpless the sun started to come out quickly. Right there was where the vision stopped.

To my luck within a couple of seconds my parents walked in the house. "Hello Sarah, how was everyone this evening?" My mother said. "Oh, everyone was a delight! Jane is upstairs and I promised her that you'd both give her a good night kiss." My parents did what Sarah asked without question. They walked up our wooden stairs with a peep and soon were out of sight. "I'm so sorry about the movie but don't be scared okay?" She asked. "Affirmative." I quickly responded with. As she went to walk out the door she told me one last thing. "If you need me, I'll always be there for you." Then she bolted off. I dropped my head and sighed. I fell on my couch and thought about everything that just happened.

My dad sluggishly made their way down the stairs. He had red meat covering his left eye. "Your mother and I are going to bed, goodnight son." My dad said right before making his way dawdling up the stairs. I shocked my head and hit play on the movie. I needed to know what else happened to Eve and Sam. Obviously Eve was me and Sam was Sarah. As the film began playing I leaned back on our comfortable sofa and kept on watching.

As I kept watching I had one thought on my mind. 'I needed to get out of White chapel.' The fanatical thing was it was Jesse's voice telling me that. For once, Jesse might actually be right. He'll know where I am in White chapel but if I left he would have no idea. If I was going to do this I had to do it tonight. Should I have Benny help me? If Benny knew, then he'd stop me. I quickly called my cousin Brooke who lives in California and she'd be cool with me coming on short notice. After talking to her for ten minutes in a low voice, she said I could come. I ran up to my room, packed my bags, grabbed my passport, and all my money. I was ready to go but I'd have to explain to my folks why I was gone.

I wrote a note to my parents and then one to Sarah as well as Benny. In my letter to my parents I said I was going to a galaxy war's convention and that it was one of those last minute things. This was Benny's letter "Dear Benny, I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye but I wanted to know I always loved you like a brother. So while I'm gone, don't work up too much trouble." Unfortunately Sarah's letter was harder. "Dear Sarah, I love you. You may have never known that, but I love you. I don't know whether you feel the same or not, but I had to tell you. So for now, goodbye my love." I tried keeping it really short and sweet.

After I did this I texted Rory asking if he could go and hide the letters somewhere in each of their rooms. He'd have to hide Sarah's while she's on a late night run and Benny when he leaves for school. Rory got to my house as fast as he could and then did as I asked. Within seconds he came and then he was gone. Rory was truly a vampire ninja alright. As Rory ran off doing that I grabbed all my things and headed off. Goodbye White chapel and to hello California.


	2. Crash Landing

It took awhile, but I'm finally here. I'm in California. I had just gotten off the plane and at any moment I was expecting to see my beloved cousin Brooke. "Ethan!" I heard a voice holler from the other side of the airport. Brooke dashed over to give me a hug. Everyone was staring at Brooke and I as she wasn't giving me enough air to breathe. I think I might have turned pink from how embarrassed I was. "Brooke," I choked out. As she realized she was leaving me breathe-less she let go of me.

"Sorry Ethan," she said. "I know you don't like hugs." She said. "It's fine," I promised her. She nodded and with my luggage we walked out to her car. "So, why are you really here?" Brooke asked me as soon as we jumped into the car. She put my stuff in the backseat before continuing with what she had to say. "I know there's no galaxy wars convention." She just gave me the great and all knowing look. Before I could open my mouth to speak she said. "Let me just take a shot in the dark here. Jesse escaped the box thingy and you're afraid he's after you?" My mouth was wide open. "You still know me perfectly well." I told her. She looked pleased with my response. Slowly she pulled out of the parking lot and starting driving home.

I was happy that I was staying with Brooke if I had to stay with anyone. As we were half-way home I stared out the windowing think of Sarah. Brooke glanced over at me before she looked back at the road. "Whose the girl?" she asked. It wasn't typical for Brooke to ask so many questions. She always asked a few after you first saw her for the first time in awhile, but after that she wouldn't. I guess she wanted to catch up with me. "Oh," I began. "Just a friend of mine back in White chapel, I wonder how she's doing."

Well, I wasn't lying. I wish she wasn't only just a friend though. "May I have a name?" She asked. "Sarah, her name's Sarah Fox." Brooke just nodded. She has already met Sarah before and they became as close as Sarah and Erica use to be. "Oh, I should have known. Last time I was in White chapel it seemed like you had a thing for this girl, isn't that right?" She pointed out. Of course she was right, she always was!

"Yes," I whimper out. I didn't like to talk about liking Sarah much with anyone. If I wanted to talk about it with anyone it would be Brooke though. I just didn't want to talk about it right now. After that Brooke left the subject alone. "So, how's your best friend, Benny, doing?" She said. I was very grateful for her changing the conversation topic. "He's doing good but he keeps messing up all his spells and getting us into trouble." Yes, Brooke knows about all super natural things. She figured out when she came to White chapel last year. Benny tried to impress her by doing 'magic tricks' with his magical abilities. Then he messed something up and made a bear appear instead of a rabbit in my living room. In conclusion, I had to explain it all to her. So whenever I want to talk about paranormal stuff, Brooke understands perfectly what I mean.

Even though Brooke knows about all of this she is still just human without any powers unlike the rest of us. "That boy needs to get his act together. By now it seems like he could have ended the world." Man was she right. For the rest of the ride home Brooke and I just talked sharing a good laugh here and there. Then soon enough we arrived at her place and for an eighteen year old she had a pretty nice house. "Wow," I said in amazement. "I know," she said. "But it gets better!" How could it get better? I waited until we walked inside and I saw what she meant.

Her living room was huge with a flat screen television, video games, and comics. Then in the kitchen she had all kinds of food that I liked and then my room was a royal blue with some fake glow-in-the-dark stars. Okay, so the glow-in-the-dark stars weren't my thing but she knew my style of science. I'm grateful she tried. "You like it?" she asked. I gave her a great big smile and nodded. "Thank you," I spit out. She smiled and said

"No problem." I turned around to go into my room to unpack and before I did so she asked me, "Do you want to play some video games?" she knew I could never turn up a video game offering! "Yes." I said racing her down the stairs. "I want the main control!" she declared. "Oh really..?" I said raising my eye brow. "Oh yes I do!" she said grabbing it out of my hands. We both just took a minute and laughed at how we could just sit here acting like two year olds.

We were three games in and she won once and I won twice. I wasn't going to let a girl beat me at my own game, even if she was my own cousin! Okay, so I let her win one game, that wasn't too bad! She was too bad either. She made me work a bit to make me keep my spot as the best video game player out of the too of us. So for the next hour we played video games and eventually she ordered a pizza. As we played our game the pizza finally came and we started eating it until we heard a loud crash. When I heard it I about choked on my food.

"What was that?" She asked frightened. "Jesse?" I asked her. She still was the powerful all knowing person here, maybe she knew. "It sounded like it came from the roof." She said. We both ran outside and look around out front first. No sign of anyone. I guess I was just hearing things; being paranoid. Wait, I could be because Brooke heard it too. After knowing it wasn't anything/anyone out front we ran for the backyard. We checked in the shed, in the garden, in her pool, even in plain sight, but we couldn't find anyone. Then we saw the person get up. Too my shock it was no surprise of who we saw but my question is… why are they here?


End file.
